Currently, a washing machine is provided to consumers, which additionally has a supplementary washing machine on a lower side of a cabinet for making separate washing of a small amount of laundry. The use of the supplementary washing machine enables to improve energy efficiency since the washing machine may not be used for washing the small amount of laundry, which permits to reduce consumption of washing water.